The Professor Layton Chatroom 2: The Sequel
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: Two authors, a veteran and a freshman, go head-to-head as they both write teenage novels, while they compete for fan clubs. Meanwhile, Flora is oblivious to '69' and Luke is ever more confident to beckon her into the realms of the internet. Rated T for sexual references.


_PuzzleMaster has logged on._

**PuzzleMaster: **I feel as if I've done this before.  
**PuzzleApprentice: **m2 but whateva  
**PuzzleMaster:** Luke, a gentleman always uses his spellings correctly.  
**PuzzleApprentice:** thrw ur hands up in teh air if u just dont care  
_PuzzleGal39 raises her hands.  
__PuzzleApprentice raises his hands.  
Anonymous raises its hand.  
_**PuzzleMaster:** Hmm? Who is 'Anonymous'?  
**Anonymous:** Nobody you should know.  
**PuzzleApprentice:** oh i no who it is  
**Anonymous:** Do shut your little mouth, insolent child.  
**PuzzleApprentice:** wats insolent meen  
**Anonymous:** I will inform you the meaning of that piece of my large vocabulary when you can be bothered to correct your foolish language.  
**PuzzleApprentice:** guess ill nevar no  
**PuzzleGal39:** Can I guess who you are?  
**Anonymous:** Do go ahead. I will merely tell you, even if you are correct, that you are incorrect.  
**PuzzleMaster:** If you pore over that for a while, it gets somewhat confusing.  
**PuzzleGal39:** Are you Clive?  
**Anonymous:** That is incorrect. I do not break any of my promises, as you probably are aware now, Ms. Reinhold.  
**PuzzleGal39:** That's mean.  
**PuzzleApprentice:** hey flora u shld change ur name to puzzlegal69  
**PuzzleMaster:** Flora, I don't think you should.  
**Anonymous:** Why not humour her?

_PuzzleGal39 has changed her username to PuzzleGal69._

**PuzzleApprentice:** lol, 69  
**PuzzleMaster:** Erm, Flora...  
**PuzzleGal69:** What's wrong with my name?  
**Anonymous:** Perhaps it is best that you do not know, Ms. Reinhold.  
**PuzzleGal69:** Hmph. Well, I'm going shopping. Professor, Luke, you're coming with me!  
**PuzzleMaster:** Oh, but Flora, there are things I must discuss with this 'Anonymous'.  
**PuzzleGal69:** RIGHT NOW!  
**Anonymous:** I suppose I will have to wait until next time to discuss these forbidden matters, Layton.  
**PuzzleMaster:** Yes. It appears so.  
**PuzzleGal69:** That's it Professor, I'm going to shut down your computer!

_The Layton Haters Club has been established.  
Anonymous has logged on.  
Blanc has logged on._

**Blanc:** Who?  
**Anonymous:** If I was so willing to give up the secrets of my identity, I would not be hiding under the petty protection of an easily hackable chatroom, would I?  
**Blanc:** Point taken.

_BlackCrow has logged on._

**Anonymous:** I thought you were an associate of Layton, Mr. Crow.  
**BlackCrow:** yeah well i really think laytons abit annoyin & sutck up  
**Blanc:** Blah! We agree!  
**Anonymous:** But only 'a bit' annoying? Isn't the sound of his voice like the driving of a million drills into your brain?  
**BlackCrow:** dude thats rad u should be a writer  
**Anonymous:** I have many published works, but none are in the range of children's futile understanding.  
**BlackCrow:** write a childrens book just 4 me  
**Anonymous:** But why waste my resources stooping to the levels of children rather than pursuing my best-selling adult novels?  
**BlackCrow:** id get all my frends 2 buy it ive got lots of friends  
**Anonymous:** And will your friends appreciate the true literacy of the work?  
**BlackCrow:** we 3 books and we really appreciate the level of sophistication in the writing  
**BlackCrow:** wow i sounded so mature  
**Anonymous:** Precisely. Children are capable of a lot more thought power than many adults presume. I have already begun work on a teenage fiction novel that contains no romance, to see how many teenagers actually appreciate literacy without romance.  
**BlackCrow:** i dont like romance in books unless its rly good  
**Anonymous:** Of course, members of the male faction tend to stray away from romantic works and instead read books more childish than their capability levels. I find the lack of teenage fiction without love astonishing.  
**BlackCrow:** ikr  
**Blanc:** Sorry, had to go pee. Everything above is tl;dr  
**Anonymous:** Perhaps if you bothered to even skim the text you would understand us.  
**Blanc:** But it's boring. The readers are probably dropping off to sleep now.  
**Anonymous:** Oh, when I get my hands on you, Don Paolo...  
**Blanc:** Is that my subtly concealed exit cue?  
**Anonymous:** Must I tell you?  
**Blanc:** OK, OK, I'm going.

_The Appreciators of Children's Literature Group has been established.  
PuzzleApprentice has logged on.  
BlackCrow has logged on.  
PuzzleGal69 has logged on.  
TimeHeart has logged on._

**PuzzleGal69:** Who are you, TimeHeart?  
**TimeHeart:** Clive. Time Heart is the name of my first novel. I dedicated it to all of you guys, apart from you, Crow.  
**BlackCrow:** D:  
**BlackCrow:** wait, r u anonymous? hes writing a novel 4 teens  
**TimeHeart:** No, I'm not 'Anonymous'. Our novels are completely different. I've been writing Time Heart for four months now. It's going to be based on our adventures in Future London, but it's out the POV of a scientist's daughter who lives in our lab. We didn't actually have any of the scientist's kids there, but hey, it's fiction. Then this scientist's daughter falls in love with an outsider, blah di blah, then London collapses and they find each other among the burning wreckage and the boy saves her and yeah.  
**PuzzleGal69:** I'll read it :)  
**PuzzleApprentice:** me 2  
**BlackCrow:** me 3  
**TimeHeart:** Yay :) I'm on the 10th chapter. Wish me luck.  
**PuzzleGal69:** Good luck!

_TimeHeart has logged off._

**BlackCrow:** that actually sounds kinda borin  
**PuzzleApprentice:** ikr  
**PuzzleGal69:** You guys lied? I'm going to PM Clive!  
**BlackCrow:** NOOOOO

* * *

**Sequel to my story, "The Professor Layton Chatroom". Does anyone want me to actually write Time Heart? Tell me in a review!**

**Goodbye! Or as Luke would say it:**

**kthxbai**


End file.
